United in Fear
"United in Fear" is the fourteenth episode of the ninth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on March 17, 2019. Plot Daryl begins training Alexandria's new military. Rick persuades Carol to become the new leader of the Kingdom. Synopsis The episode begins with Rick and Daryl training a group of people whom has volunteered to be part of the communities new militia. During training the group draws out a sizable pack of zombies for practice. For a moment it seems they may have overreached but Daryl assumes command and gets them out of the situation. Rick meets with Daryl afterwards and compliments him on his military instincts and implies that he wants him to become a leading figure in the militia. Daryl complains that he left The Sanctuary to avoid having to be a leader but Rick tells him it's too late and that they need him. When they return to Alexandria, Maggie is getting ready to depart for The Hilltop. Rick asks her if she has decided how many people she can send to join the militia. She tells him that because Paul has decided to stay she could probably send ten but possibly more. Rick thanks her and tells her to inform Michonne, Judith, Henry and Lydia that they can come back. Rick heads home but Beatrice catches up to him and thanks him for keeping her around. Rick assures her that killing her would only serve to rob her of the opportunity to make up for her one mistake and do more good. While talking to Beatrice about this he suddenly stops to think and heads to Negan's cell. Negan wonders what he can do for him this time but Rick tells him he's just checking up on him, much to Negan's delight. Arriving at his home Rick discovers Gabriel waiting on the doorsteps. Gabriel tells him that having served as Alexandria's official reverend is something he is grateful for and feels he's been good at. Nonetheless, he has decided that protecting people’s souls aren't enough for him anymore and asks to join the newly formed militia. Rick agrees and says that he can start in the morning. Going inside his house he finds a sleeping Carol who awakens upon his arrival. She tells Rick that she is going out on the boat again but Rick argues that she shouldn't anymore and that he needs her at the The Kingdom to assume the vacant leadership left by Ezekiel. Carol tells him that she saw this coming and admits that the people there need her to lead them but herself needed someone to push her in the right direction to actually commit. The conversation then turns to the Sanctuary which also lacks leadership since Daryl left. Rick asks for Carol’s opinion and she tells him she'll think about it and asks how old Judith is. Elsewhere in Alexandria, Eugene has been fiddling with the radio trying to make contact with whomever might be listening. He eventually starts to cry, because no one responds when suddenly someone calls out his name. Eugene is stunned. After having tried for some time to contact other survivors on his radio, Eugene makes contact with a woman named Stephanie. They are both stunned at finally having managed to get in touch with someone else on the airwaves and starts off their communication by laying down some ground-rules. They agree not tell anyone else in their groups about their conversations and to slowly start building trust between each other. Outside of Alexandria, Gabriel is being trained to shoot walkers by Daryl and Laura. Daryl praises Gabriel's ability but tells Laura in private that he's worried how Gabriel is going to perform when faced with killing living people. While out walking, Rick meets Cyndie and tells her he is sorry about Rachel and Kathy and promises her he'll help in any way he can. Cyndie knocks Rick over, and starts to hit him but Rick gains the upper hand by beating her back with his cane. Rick starts to choke her and states that despite what Cyndie and her community have been up to he'd like to help her get past it. Carol arrives on the scene and Rick backs off but promises Cyndie that he'll kill her if she doesn't start to behave herself. Daryl and his trainees arrive back in Alexandria. Father Gabriel goes to his church and makes a confession, asking god to forgive him for being a good killer. Maggie and Jesus converses just as they are about to leave for the Hilltop with Maggie jokingly asking Jesus how she'll manage everything without him to help. Jesus assures her that she'll do fine on her own and that he'll eventually return when it all blows over. Humiliated and angry, Cyndie decides to steal the keys to Negan's cell. She tells Negan she's helping him to escape. Negan is at first reluctant to go, thinking that they'll get caught immediately. Cyndie informs him that Maggie and the rest of her people are leaving soon and they could slip out with them. Negan asks him why she'd do this and Cyndie says that she needs his help to reach the Whisperers so she can reveal to them that Rick is planning to attack them, thinking that Negan is the only one besides herself that hates Rick enough to betray him. Negan seems to warm to the idea and says he'll think about it. Rick and Carol are watching Siddiq and Kelly putting up propaganda posters that reads: "SILENCE THE WHISPERERS". Carol is concerned about the effects this could have on the people living in Alexandria, but Rick points out that the propaganda will direct peoples anger towards the Whisperers and away from himself. Carol sees this as Rick manipulating the people around him to which he asks if she is having second thoughts on their chosen course of action. Their conversation is interrupted by Nora who informs them that the keys to Negan's cell are gone. Rick and Michonne hurry over to the jail where they discover that Negan has escaped. Other Cast Co-Stars To be added. Uncredited To be added. Deaths To be added. Trivia * This episode was adapted from Issue 151 and Issue 152 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 9 (TV Series)